


A Common Goal, Part One

by WyattShepard



Series: Dungeons and Dragons [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyattShepard/pseuds/WyattShepard





	A Common Goal, Part One

            -Jones-

“Lad, you alright over there,” Jones asked looking up from his plate of eggs and toast, fork still in hand. The pair had stopped to have breakfast at some town Jones couldn’t remember the name of, nor did he care to; they had been on the road for a long time. Nikos sat across from him, the pancakes right where the waitress had put them, untouched. The younger man glanced up at him from the map in his hands, curiosity plastered on his face.

            “Outside or inside,” Nikos responded with a small grin. Jones simply continued chewing his food as he regarded the boy evenly.

            “The off switch never got installed in your head for sarcasm, did it lad,” he said as he took a swig of orange juice.

            “Weird, mother always used to tell me that,” Nikos responded.

            “I wonder why,” Jones said in an exaggerated curious tone.

            “Just looking over where we have to go next,” he said, finally taking a bite of pancakes.

            “Sir, my apologies, but we ask that all patrons leave their weapons in the armory to your right,” the bouncer’s voice drifted from outside. Jones heard the same line from the bouncer at the door when they had entered. He hadn’t entered without protection, of course, and had snuck in a small pistol holstered in a sling against his chest.

            “Sorry, I’m not gonna do that,” a deep and gravelly voice responded. Jones raised an eyebrow, setting his fork down for a moment.

            “I’m sorry Sir, but we ask all patrons for this inconvenience. It ensures the safety of the other diners,” the bouncer continued to try and reason with the man.

            “You should probably, like, ease up on him, he used to be in the army,” this time a woman’s voice responded. Jones thought she sounded so different from the man that it was astounding the pair knew one another at all.

            “Is this so, what army were you a part of,” the bouncer asked. There was a long pause before the man answered.

            “Thessian military, infantry division,” the man said. Jones had heard of Thessia before, a nation very far north. He wondered what could possibly have brought this man south.

            “Oh Thessia, huh? My brothers were part of the Thessia/Lumia war. They would tell me so many stories,” the bouncer said, trailing off.

            “Please excuse me, I tend to ramble. You’re welcome to bring your weapons in light of your service, but your companion,” he asked.

            “Samurai,” the woman said simply. Jones raised both eyebrows now. The last known location that still trained samurai was far west, Ka-something. Jones must have looked impressed as Nikos looked over at him curiously.

            “Ah, it is rare to meet someone, let alone two people with such backgrounds this far south. Please, come in, find somewhere to sit and the waitress will be with you shortly,” the bouncer said.

            “Lad, these two people coming in now, don’t stare but make sure you get a look at them,” Jones said at length and under his breath.

            -Nikos-

Nikos looked over Jones’ shoulder at the doorway just in time to see a hulking figure of a man duck to step through it, his hair long and white on one side while the other side was shaven. His grey-steel eyes were hard and looked as if they had seen many hardships. The woman that entered behind him however, had no trouble stepping through the door. She only came up to the man’s chest, with hair the color of fresh strawberries tied back into two buns on either side of her head. Her bright green eyes scanned the tavern for a moment before settling on Nikos, who quickly looked back down to his plate.

            “I told ye not to stare, didn’t I,” Jones whispered with a chuckle. The two made their way to a table a couple over from where Jones and Nikos were, and sat down across from one another. The man leaned his massive greataxe against the wall and regarded his companion evenly.

             “Why are you staring Kio,” He asked after a couple seconds. The woman, Kio, frowned at him before answering.

            “You said we still had a long way to go until we reach Peddleton so you can talk to whatshisname, right? Why did you insist we stop for breakfast,” She asked.

            “You’re hungry,” He responded in that same gravelly voice, looking over his menu. She opened her mouth to respond but her stomach growled angrily before she could.

            “Okay, fair enough, but I could have waited until lunch. You’re not going soft on me, are you old man,” She teased. He moved his menu to the side and flicked her forehead.

            “You could use the energy anyways. Maybe you would grow some,” He responded from behind his menu.

            “Was that a short joke? I didn’t think you actually could make jokes, Katas,” Kio countered, rubbing her forehead but smiling anyways.

            “I must be rubbing off on you,” she said, lifting her menu. Katas simply grunted in response.

            Nikos ate slowly, choosing to focus most of his attention on eavesdropping on the conversation a couple tables over. Nikos wasn’t that familiar with humans, but he was pretty sure the man wasn’t that old. The sorcerer shrugged and continued to eat. Occasionally, he would glance up from his food to examine the strange pair. The man was truly gigantic for a human, judging from the fact that he wore plate armor as if it was a linen shirt he was probably strong as well.

            “They stand out like a sore thumb, and the way they’re dressed and the fact that we haven’t seen either of them around this town before means they must be travelers,” Nikos whispered to the pirate. Jones glanced at him.

            “Hmm,” the pirate hummed, swallowing his mouthful of eggs, “The giant and the little gremlin girl? What about them, lad?”

            “The big guy, I can sort of… Feel his magic,” Nikos said, wincing a little but still glancing over at the man. The aura coming off the bigger man felt oppressive, almost overbearing, and almost certainly evil.

            “It’s dark. Extremely dark, like… I mean evil dark. It’s so cold,” the sorcerer couldn’t suppress a shiver from shaking his body.

            “That can’t be good. We’d best finish our food and get some gone, eh lad,” Jones responded.

            -Kio-

            “It looks like you have a secret admirer Katas,” Kio whispered, grinning softly to herself.

            “What are you on about now,” Katas asked, moving his menu to the side in time to notice Kio watching someone out of the corner of her eye. When he looked over all he saw was the pair of Merfolk eating at their table, talking about something. Kio turned around and sat on her knees in her seat.

            “Hey lady, you staring is almost as annoying as having to look at your hair,” she called out with a wide grin, sure that the other table had heard her. Kio heard Katas sigh which only made her grin larger. Nikos blinked, processing what she had said for a moment. When that moment passed he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

            “That’s rich coming from a toddler with neon-pink hair,” He replied calmly. Jones pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Wow,” Kio said, rolling her eyes, “Was that a short joke? I’ve never heard that one before.” Nikos let a small grin creep onto his face.

“Oh, do people prey on your _little_ insecurities often,” Nikos countered, laughing. Kio narrowed her eyes at him.

“Yeah, they do before I cut them in half,” Kio threatened, grinning back.

“Oh, so cutting someone in half would make them about the same size as you,” Nikos commented with fake thoughtfulness, “Very clever.”

“Gods, would it kill you to be a little more creative? I’m gonna fall asleep,” Kio asked, slumping in her chair for extra effect.

“I suppose it would be past your nap time. Where are your parents then,” Nikos asked, looking around the diner.

“Where are _yours_? I’m guessing only mommy was around from the way you dress. What, daddy leave for cigarettes and never come back? Can’t imagine why,” Kio shot back. Jones glanced over and saw the glass Nikos was holding slowly being covered in frost. The pirate cleared his throat.

“Lad?” when Nikos didn’t respond Jones started snapping his fingers.

“Oi, lad focus,” the pirate tried to get his companion to respond, but nothing seemed to work.

Nikos’ pupils started fluctuating between reptilian slits and his normal eyes.

 _This is bad,_ Jones thought. He heard the girl from the other table chuckle lightly.

“Wow, that really made you mad. I thought you had more in you,” Kio said, turning back around and sitting in her seat.

“Sorry about your parents, but chin up, maybe you’ll find a parent in that dirty pirate looking guy that I can smell from here,” Kio tossed over her shoulder almost as a parting gift.

“Hello, welcome to Chilly’s, do you need more time or-” the waitress approaching Kio and Katas was cut off as Nikos was suddenly behind Kio, his scaly hands closing around her neck. Jones and Katas both moved in a blur of motion. The greataxe’s blade was now against Nikos’ throat and the pistol Jones had snuck in was held even with Katas’ head. Nikos could feel Kio swallow nervously. The waitress stumbled backwards, barely catching herself on a nearby table, and scrambled away screaming.

“If you don’t want to lose your head, you’ll let her go,” Katas’ voice was low and dangerous.

“Drakno co’ shakan,” Nikos responded, his words trailing misty vapor as he spoke them. Jones looked around frantically, most of the people having cleared out already.

“Hey, uh, you know I was messing around when I said those things, I didn’t think I’d touch a nerve like this,” Kio offered and felt the scaly hands at her throat tighten.

“Shut up, Kio,” Katas forced through clenched teeth. Nikos started to slowly tighten his grip on the woman’s neck. Katas reached deep and started to call out to his God for magic, but before he could a bottle was shattered over Nikos’ head.

“OWE! What in the hells was that for, Jones” Nikos yelled out, whirling to face his friend. Jones simply pointed at Kio. Nikos slowly turned to find his hands still around her tiny throat. He jumped back in surprise, releasing her.

            “Sir you can’t go in there right now there’s-” the bouncer outside was cut off.

            “Are you sure this is where the scent ends, Garuda,” the voice outside made Jones’ blood turn to ice.

            “I am sure, Adaar,” came the feminine response.

            “Alright, you may want to get away from here, friend,” Adaar said, before Jones heard the bouncer scream and run away.

“Garuda, make some room,” Adaar said.

Another second and everything was blinding noise. Jones tackled Nikos to the ground, taking Kio with him. Katas remained standing, clutching at his ears. When the noise faded and Jones opened his eyes he noticed sunlight streaming into the diner. Upon closer inspection, the only part of the diner that remained was the ground floor, everything else had been blown away.

“Finally, I’ve found you,” Adaar said, strolling through where the door had been. Jones rolled over and fired the pistol at him. Garuda stepped in front of it at the last second, taking  the bullet to her shoulder.

“You’re gonna pay for hurting her,” Adaar snarled, charging his magic.


End file.
